


Softies

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: Alex creates a romantic dinner for two.





	Softies

“Alex! Where are you going?” Kara yells across the DEO as she jogs over to her sister after having just landed. Alex turns around to face her sister, “J’onn is letting me leave early so I can go home and cook for my beautiful wife.” Alex responds with a smile on her face.  
“But it is so early, I thought we could have some sister time,” kara pouts.  
Alex wraps her arms round Kara, hugging her tight.  
“How about tomorrow, we order lunch and binge homeland. I am taking the day off since Maggie and I have a doctor’s appointment in the morning.”  
Kara responds happily, “YES! We can order extra pizza and potsickers to last us the whole day. I cannot wait!”   
Alex laughs resting a hand on her small baby bump, “okay fine but don’t go too crazy. Also make sure to order some Hawaiian Pizza too.”  
Kara looks at Alex with pure disgust written all over her face. Alex shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, “what? I want Hawaiian Pizza.”  
Kara shakes her head, “pineapple should NEVER EVER be put on something as holy as pizza.”  
“Well too bad, baby wants pizza with pineapples. Anyway I need to leave if I want to get everything cooked before Mags gets home. Love you Kar.” Alex gives Kara one more hug before entering the elevator waving her sister goodbye.

Alex enters the supermarket with a list full of groceries and the determination to get out as quick as possible. Ever since she has learned to cook, grocery shopping has become a more relaxing and enjoyable part of her routine. Alex was picking out the ripest avocadoes when her phone rang.

“Hey babe,” Alex says as she closes the bag and places the avocadoes in her cart.  
“Alex where are you? I came by the DEO but Kara said you left. Are you feeling okay? Do I need to come home?” Maggie says with concern etched in her voice.  
“Mags I feel perfectly fine. I’m simply doing a couple errands before heading home. Plus J’onn told me to leave early since it was quite and there is only so many times I can recheck the inventory in the armory.”  
“If you’re sure but I can be home in 5 seconds flat.”  
“Maggie I swear I feel good. Now go back to the precinct and finish your work or else I won’t be able to see my gorgeous wife tonight.”  
“Okay, okay fine. I’ll see you later. Love you.”

Alex hung up the phone rubbing circles on her belly as the baby kicks. Alex sighs looking down at her bump, “your mama is such a worry wart. She is going to be so surprised when she comes home tonight to see what we’ve done for her.” She finishes her shopping, making sure to get the freshest order of Tiramisu.

After putting the groceries away, Alex sets her playlist on repeat and then changes into comfy clothes. Sporting shorts and a tank, Alex begins to clean the apartment.

“Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin, achin shake  
I like vanilla, It's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show,  
Cause then you'll know  
The Vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
You'll have to sign a waiver”

Alex sings as she vacuums the living room. It’s 4:30 by the time she finishes cleaning the entire apartment. Happy with the outcome, Alex transitions to prepping the dinner. She hums along to the song as she cuts the butternut squash into cubes. After prepping the squash, the onions were next.

“Damn onions,” Alex murmurs as she wipes the tears falling down her cheeks. She pauses half way through the onion, tears free falling down her face.  
“I fucking hate onions!” Alex yells as she grabs more tissues to clean her tears. ‘Screw this’ Alex’s thinks in her head as she heads to the bathroom to wash her face of any onion residue. Reentering the kitchen, she quickly finishes the onions and preps the water and pasta. Moving onto the Salad, she dices up the veggies and sets it on the table.

“Okay candles and flowers next,” Alex sets the dining room table to create a more romantic vibe. Once that was complete, she goes into the bathroom to make sure the towels and lavender scents are ready for the bath she plans for later.

Alex plops herself on the couch with the clock reading 5:15. She decides to take a 20-minute nap before she can start cooking. Setting an alarm on her phone, Alex snuggles into the couch with Maggie’s favorite blanket. Inhaling Maggie’s scent, Alex closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Maggie shuts the door to their apartment calling out for Alex, “babe?” She says but no response. She looks around to noticing the food and layout of the table, but no Alex. Maggie walks into the living room and immediately takes out her phone to capture the scene in front of her. Maggie quickly scans the apartment to see how clean it is.  
‘No wonder she is asleep, she tired herself out’ Maggie thinks chuckling to herself. 

Maggie walks over and knees in front of the couch. She picks up Alex’s phone and turns off the alarm. She turns her attention back to Alex. Maggie reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind Alex’s ear. Alex responds by scrunch and wiggling her nose. Maggie laughs, shaking her head at how utterly adorable Alex looks. She then leans over and softly kisses Alex’s forehead, nose, and lips.  
“mmmm,” Alex responds lifting a hand to up to her face and rubbing her nose. Maggie then kisses each of Alex’s cheeks.   
Alex’s eyes begin to flutter open, as she recognizes the face staring back at her, her eyes widen, “oh fuck!” Alex face palms, leaving Maggie hysterically laughing.  
“I could have sworn I put an alarm on.” Alex reaches towards her phone only for Maggie to catch her hand mid-flight intertwining their fingers. She kisses the back of Alex’s hand, “oh you did, you just forgot to put the ringer on. I just turned off your alarm.”  
Alex got so frustrated with herself she began to cry.  
“Oh babe no,” Maggie cradles Alex’s face, caressing her cheek. Alex sniffles, “I had this whole plan for tonight but now it’s ruined.”  
Maggie wipes away the tears, “nothing ruined, it just means I get to help cook dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry,” Alex says until Maggie cuts her off, “hey, none of that. It’s okay to cry or laugh or feel what ever you are feeling.” Maggie places a hand on Alex’s belly cradling her baby bump, “you are creating a whole other person. With all the hormones in your body I don’t know how you can handle everything as well as you have been. I am in awe of you Alex Danvers-Sawyer.”  
Alex smiles, “I am so in love with you Maggie Danvers-Sawyer.”  
“So what do you say, do you want to cook with your lovely wife or do you want to order in. Which ever you feel more comfortable with.” Maggie says between kisses.

Alex sits up; removing the blanket, “let’s cook. Maybe we can snack on the salad first cause I’m starving.”   
Maggie hold out her hands for Alex to take, helping her off the couch and into a hug. Alex kisses Maggie’s neck and directs them to the kitchen.  
“Babe you didn’t”, Maggie says as she takes in the ingredients.  
“Yes I did, I wanted to make your favorite.” Alex says turning on the stove. Maggie turns around and hugs Alex from behind. Maggie stands on her tiptoes and kisses Alex’s cheek.  
“Thank you love, this was a nice surprise.” Maggie whispers. Alex feels a shiver run down her neck and a warm feeling begin to pool in her stomach. Alex took a deep breath, wishing the feeling away before it got any worse. Keeping a hold on Alex, Maggie maneuvered them to the island to add the last couple touches to the squash and onions.   
Once they were in the oven Maggie led them back to the couch for cuddles. Maggie leaded against the arm of the chair, with Alex snuggled in between her legs. She put an episode of the Big Bang Theory on low and wrapped her arms around Alex.

10 minutes into the episode, Maggie felt the baby kick, “woah.” Alex placed her hands onto of Maggie’s.  
“Crazy right,” Alex responds looking down at her bump to see the small movements.  
“Do you think we will be able to find out their sex tomorrow?”  
“I hope so, especially since there are so many bets placed.”  
Alex shifts to look at Maggie, “who is betting on our baby beside you and I? If you say Brainy or Nia then that is not fair because he’s from the future and she can dream the future.  
Maggie throws her head back laughing, “not that I know of no, but there are a bunch at the precinct, the DEO, and believe it or not Catco. You can blame Kara and Lena for that one.”  
Alex sighs sinking further into Maggie, “do you think we should do one of those reveal parties?”  
“Babe really? Honestly, I don’t think that is our style.”  
“Oh thank god! Kara kept bringing it up the other day. I just don’t see the point. As long as our baby is healthy, that is all I care about.”  
Maggie kisses the crown of Alex’s head, “100% agree babe.”

They settle down to finish one more episode before the timer goes off. Maggie goes to move but Alex doesn’t.  
“Babe?” Maggie calls out for no response. Maggie shuffles herself to see Alex is asleep once more. Maggie wiggles out behind Alex and lays her down. She drapes the blanket over Alex and starts towards the kitchen. Maggie places the pasta in the boiling water and grabs a couple soft drinks from the fridge. After checking in on Alex, Maggie returns to the Kitchen to finish the dish. Once everything is mixed together, Maggie dishing out portions for both her and Alex; she once again kneels down in front of the couch.

“ Babe,” Maggie says lightly shaking Alex’s shoulder.  
“Mmmm, what?” Alex looks around as she slowly sits up.  
“Aw Man I fell asleep again?” Alex whines.  
Maggie rubs her shoulders, “Alex your body is telling you to slow down. It is okay that you fell asleep. Dinner is ready though.”  
“Really?” Alex stands up and turns to the dining room. She hangs her head, “I’m sorry Mags. I was suppose to have a romantic dinner for when you came home and you ended up making it. Not to mention I’m still in my frickin Pjs.” Alex ruffles her clothes.  
Maggie pulls Alex in for a kiss, “Danvers you look beautiful in everything; especially if it’s my clothes. Now lets go eat some delicious food.”  
Maggie’s leads Alex hand in hand to the dining room table. She pulls out Alex’s chair gesturing for her to sit down.  
“Thanks babe,” Alex blushes.

Maggie gathers the first bite on her fork and offers it to Alex. Blushing once more, Alex leans slightly over the table. Alex stares Maggie down as she takes the bite. Maggie gulps, immediately turned on.  
“HHMmmm, delicious,” Alex smirks as she sits back down. As they eat, the heat in Maggie’s belly causes her to shift in her chair. Alex smirks, “what’s wrong babe, can’t sit still.”  
They finish the meal in a comfortable silence, which continued through the clean up. As they finished, Alex grabs Maggie’s hand and leads her to the bathroom.

Maggie’s eyebrows shoot up realizing where the night is slowly going. Ever since Alex became pregnant, baths have been a saving grace. She constantly came home with back pain, leg pain, and the only relief was a bath. Maggie loved their baths, she loved how intimate they were, how only her and her Alex mattered in that moment. 

Knowing where the night was going, Maggie immediately began to undress. Alex turned off the water and turned around to be caught speechless. Her eyes wondered up and down.  
It’s Maggie’s turn to smirk, “see something you like Danvers?”  
Alex shakes her head and lifts her arms up to signal for help. Maggie grabs the hem of Alex’s shirt and lifts it over her head. Maggie then leans in for a kiss while simultaneously unclipping her bra.  
“Smooth babe,” Alex says leaning back. Maggie places a quick peck on Alex’s nose then kneels down. She slowly lowers Alex’s shorts.  
“No underwear Danvers?” Maggie asks but Alex only shrugs. 

Maggie steps into the tub first followed by Alex. As they sink into the water, Alex feels the weight lifted off her joints. She sighs happily into her wife.  
Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s torso and kisses her neck.  
“I love you so much Alex.”  
“mmm, I love you too Mags.”


End file.
